


Parent-Teacher-Conference

by Reve_13



Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Tao was home from school with the notice of Parent-Teacher-Conference. He did not want to attract too much attention to his family's background in school, but who should he ask to come as his guardian?
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649569
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed when I read that Tao goes to normal schools... 
> 
> Please leave comments!

“Ding-dong-ding-dong…” The bell rang, indicating the class was finally over.

“Goodbye class.” The teacher dismissed the class, “Please make sure you ask your parent to sign the notice tonight, and hand it back tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Chan.” Pupils greeted the teacher, and started to pack their school bags.

“Hey, Tao. Why don’t we go and eat some fish balls before going home?” Cheung tapped Tao’s shoulder.

“Uh…No, thank you. I have to go home now.” Tao put his last book back to his bag, and refused his classmate once again.

“Well…Alright. Just that you never hang out with us afterschool. Are you parents very strict?”

“…Yes. You can say that.” Tao hesitated. His “family” was not strict in common sense. Well, his family was not common in all sense.

Not even his best friend knew Tao’s family background, as he never talked about that in school. He was an orphan and raised in White Snake, the most powerful mafia organization of Hong Kong. To almost everyone in the White Snake, he was treated like the ward of the gang leader Liu Feilong. Tao took care of Feilong’s living, in return, Feilong provided him his shelter. He had been grateful to Feilong to the extent to almost worshipping the beautiful man. Yes, a very beautiful man indeed.

There were secrets on his birth, but he did not care. His biological father had never spent one minute in his life caring for him anyway. Feilong was now the only one in the world that he respected like a father, a mother, and a boss.

Tao said goodbye to his classmates when they walked out of the school gate, and headed home. He was the worried look on his face that was not commonly found in a thirteen-year-old. He clutched the notice and did not know what to do with it at all.

_Parent-Teacher-Conference_

_To improve the bonds between parents and teachers, we would like to invite you to attend this year’s parent-teacher-conference on Oct 15 th. In the conference, parents and teachers could meet face-to-face and discuss the education and life-related issues of the students…_

After taking the 15-minutes bus ride, he reached to the front gate of his new home. Ever since he started secondary school, Feilong bought this new house in Kowloon Tong and moved out from the White Snake’s headquarter with him. Kowloon Tong was the traditional upper-class area. The house was smaller than their headquarter in Hong Kong Island, but was decorated as elegantly as its owner.

Unlike in the headquarter which had guards manned every door, this new house looked nothing like a mafia boss’s house on the surface. It was equipped with the state-of-the-art security systems, but was not staffed with numerous security guards and maids. In fact, only Feilong, Tao and two middle-aged maids were living here.

“Welcome back, Tao.” Yoh was stationed near the door. Feilong’s bodyguards have to follow him anywhere. But when he was home, he would ask his guards to stay near to the front door and rear door of the house only. “Master Feilong is sleeping in the living room.”

“Yoh.” Tao looked at this familiar guard of Feilong determinedly, “Can you act as my parent and come to the Parent-Teacher-Conference?”

“What?” Yoh was surprised at this very sudden question. “Why not Feilong-sama?”

“…Fei-sama is too…I don’t know. He was too eye-catching to be my father.” Tao could not answer it with clear explanation, “Like…he will be followed by guards and arrive in the long limousine. He is too beautiful even in the plainest clothes……I don’t want to be the center of attention in the school.”

“Are you in other words saying I look very common?” Yoh smirked, and patted Tao’s hair, “I understand. When will it be?”

“Oct 15th!”

“……That’s bad. I will be in Taiwan for some business trades…”

“…Oh.” Tao was disappointed. “No worries. Thanks, Yoh.”

* * *

Tao walked in the living room and found that his favourite master was far asleep on the sofa. Feilong do not usually take a nap in the afternoon so he must be exhausted. He did not want to wake him up, so he decided to tip-toed to his bedroom first. 

On his way on the corridor, however, the new resident of this house came out.

“Tao?” Mikhail Arbatov stuck out his head from the kitchen. The notorious Russian mafia boss was wearing an apron with his hands covered with flour. “Hungry?”

“Mr. Arbatov.” Tao greeted him with a smile, “I am a bit hungry. What are you making?”

“Pie.” Mikhail wiped his hands on the apron. “My dear princess said he wanted an apple pie like the one in disney’s movie. I reckon he was just making fun of me…Then I had been watching YouTube for cooking recipe this whole afternoon...”

“Mikhail!” Apparently Feilong just woke up. The Russian rushed to answer his love’s call without any hesitation.

_Love birds._

Attending to Feilong’s living for several years now, Tao knew more about adults’ love life than anyone in his age. He knew his master had unresolved business with the Japanese, and the Japanese’s “pet” was even imprisoned in the headquarters for weeks. Feilong brought home pretty looking boys and girls occasionally. But never in his life saw Feilong committed to one person as much as to Mikhail Arbatov. As the leaders of different gangs, they hardly have time to spend with each other. However, when they have the time, they never leave each other for more than 10 minutes.

“He better not betrays Fei-sama, or I will personally see to the matters!” Tao promised himself secretly.

* * *

Soon it was dinner time. Mikhail’s pie turned out to be quite successful. The three of them sit on the Chinese round table, and sharing the pie for dinner.

“How’s school today?” Feilong took a bite of the pie that Mikhail just put on his plate.

“…Nothing special.” Tao took a deep breath, “Mr. Arbatov. I have a favour to ask.”

“Oh? OK.” Mikhail accepted without even asking what was it, “You are like the son of my dear Fei.”

“Shut up and cut another slice for me.” Feilong rolled his eyes to Mikhail, “Tao, what was it that I can’t help?”

Tao took out the notice from his pocket and handed it to the two.

“What’s that? I can’t read.” Mikhail glimpsed at the notice which was written in Chinese, and continued cutting the pie.

“Parent-Teacher-Conference?” Feilong skimmed through the notice and frowned, “Why do you ask him to go but not me?”

“Fei-sama, it’s not like I don’t respect you or what.” Tao hastened, “But you are so eye-catching! You know, it’s no good to attract too much attention in school!”

“Fair point, dear.” Mikhail ate a mouthful of pie, “You are so gorgeous.”

“…” Feilong did not know whether to be angry or embarrassed at Mikhail’s words. “I…can wear some casual clothes and stuffs…”

“No way, dear. You are breathtakingly beautiful just by standing there, with clothes or not.” Mikhail kissed Feilong’s on his cheek. He never cared whether these would be inappropriate to the ears of a thirteen-year-old.

“And you look ordinary enough for Tao to bring you to school!” Feilong smirked with sarcastic, “You can’t even possibly be Tao’s father.”

“…That’s also true.” There were no ways to convince people that he was Tao’s father or even blood relatives.

“Tao, I will be going. As your guardian, it’s only appropriate that I go.” Feilong was determined to fulfil the father’s duty that his brother never did, “I…will borrow clothes from Yoh or whoever it is. Trust me!”

“Maybe try dressing up as Tao’s mother?” Mikhail never failed to provide the craziest idea, “I can be the dad then? We can invent the story that Tao is indeed half Russian?”

“…How’s that even possible?” Feilong pushed Mikhail’s hand from his shoulder. “Go pour me a glass of water.”

Mikhail grinned and headed to the kitchen. He came back with three glasses of water.

“How about I dress up as your mother, Tao?” Mikhail grinned as he drank from the glass.

“What!?” Feilong almost choked in his drink, “Damn you. Is this diluted vodka? I said water! No, I meant, what the hell are you thinking? You dress up as woman?”

“Diluted vodka is water to me.” Mikhail brushed Feilong’s back to help him regain his breath. “Of course, I was just joking. Tao, my dear princess won’t allow me to go. I am sorry.”

“No, Mr. Arbatov. I should have asked Fei-sama in the first place.” Tao smiled. “But Fei-sama, please act like normal parents?”

“I am normal!” Feilong’s cheek went red, not sure whether it was the alcohol or the fact that he knew he was not exactly normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Time fled and soon it was Oct 15th.

“Good morning, Tao. Fried or scramble egg?” Mikhail was once again wearing the apron in the kitchen. It became the ritual of this house that Mikhail instead of the maids would be cooking whenever he was at home. “Fei just woke up when I went down to cook breakfast. Must have exhausted him last night.”

“Scramble egg please. Thank you.” Tao was used to Mikhail’s adult-content-in-casual- tones by now. “Is Fei-sama…really ready for this?”

“He is fine. We did not play things too hardcore last night…” Mikhail added milk to the scramble egg, “Oh no, you meant if he act like a normal parent? Hah, my dear princess will never look like a commoner.”

“That’s exactly what I am worrying…” Tao took out a jar of orange juice from the fridge and poured it to three glasses.

Feilong entered the dining room in white shirt and black long trousers. His hair tied up in ponytail. “Morning, Tao. Mikhail, sunny side up and orange juice.”

“All ready, my princess.” Mikhail pointed to the plate on the table and the juice that Tao poured. “I know exactly what you want, on and out of bed.”

“…Dear, do you have no shame when you talk about these things in front of a kid?” Feilong frowned at him. He still could not get use to the endless flirts of the Russian bear.

“Oh, I will behave like a good mafia boss when I am not at home.” Mikhail sat down on the table for his breakfast, “Feilong-sama, how many drugs do you plan to sell today?”

“None. Today I am the good father of Tao.” Feilong drank his juice with a smirk.

“Thanks Fei-sama. You look wonderful today.”

“Honestly, I prefer the idea of Fei playing mother and I am the dad.” Mikhail said when biting his toast.

“Shut up and finish your breakfast now.” The little quarrel was almost love words to this crime lords couple. “Did you bring the car when you came last night? The so-called ordinary people’s car?”

“Of course. Safely parked in the garage.” Mikhail grinned as if he accomplished a great mission.

“Which is?”

“Lamborghini Huracan LP580-2. The cheapest one in my personal garage.”

“…” Both Feilong and Tao were speechless. Mikhail Arbatov never drive in cheap cars, and the cheapest in his garage would never be exactly cheap in ordinary sense. In fact, the one that he claimed to be the cheapest worth more than ten years salary for a normal person.

“Do you understand the words ‘not attracting attention’?” Feilong wanted to slap this face of complacence, “We, no, I have to look like ordinary parent today.”

“Oh, said by someone wearing a tailor-made Alexander Amosu shirt.” Mikhail laughed, “Fei, isn’t Tao attending the rich-kid school? Surely a Lamborghini that cheap is nothing out of the ordinary there.”

It was too late for them to rearrange a car, nor bought something cheap but Feilong was willing to wear. Tao convinced himself that not everyone know the price of items at one glance, so they should probably be fine.

“Why are you still wearing your T-shirt?” Feilong looked at the clock and back on what Mikhail was wearing. “Surely you are going to drive us there? Put some decent clothes on!”

As the leader of White Snake, Feilong had his driver licence but never drove the car himself. Mikhail on the other hand, loved hanging out by his own with his fancy cars.

“Mikhail Arbatov at your service. Princess.” Mikhail took Feilong’s hand and kissed on it.

* * *

Mikhail’s car attracted all the attention when he drove to the school’s parking lot. But such attention was not nearly half of when Feilong stepped out of the car. Men and women just could not look away from this gorgeous beauty.

“Dear, you are failing you mission right away.” Mikhail smirked when he stepped out of the driving seat.

“…Tao, let’s go. Where’s your classroom?”

“Third floor, Fei-sama. Uh, no, it should be ‘dad’ today.” Tao blushed at the idea of having Feilong as his father today. “Mr. Arbatov, are you coming with us?”

“Oh Tao, I would love to. What role should I play?” Mikhail followed them to the classroom, “Your mother? Your father’s date? How about your mother is dead and Fei is your real dad, and I am his lover?”

“How about our servant?” Feilong grinned, “Same-sex marriage is illegal in Hong Kong, dear, your suggested role attracts too much attention.”

“When did the drug lord care about the law?” Mikhail laughed.

* * *

And then it was the main course of today – meeting with the class teacher. The teacher, Ms. Chan, was a bit surprised to see the two very handsome men accompanied Tao to enter the classroom.

“Uh…This must be Mr. Liu.” The teacher greeted Feilong, “and this is?”

“Mikhail Arbatov. Mr. Liu’s…” Feilong gave him a deadly stare, “friend. Sometimes I help taking care of Tao when he is at work. You know, single dad’s problem.”

“Please have a seat. Today’s meeting was mainly about knowing more about Tao’s at home and in school. We would love to know more about the parents too.” Ms. Chan smiled at the three, “May I ask what’s your occupation?”

“Businessman.” Feilong and Mikhail answered without hesitation. It was not a lie, only they did not tell the teacher that they sell drugs and firearms.

“I see.” The teacher handed the two adults the report card, “Tao is a very talented student, achieving high scores in all subjects. I heard that he could also speak several languages?”

“Yes, mainly Japanese.” Tao flushed with the praise of his teacher and answered.

Mikhail raised his eyebrows to Feilong. Feilong dodged his stare by moving his chair. Tao learning Japanese was a consequence of his past with Asami. When he was still in love with the man, he was constantly reading news report of Japan hoping to take a glimpse of the man’s news. Tao picked up the Japanese when he was attending to Feilong. 

“I never know Tao is so talented in languages. I will personally teach you some Russian when we are home.” Mikhail said with a cunning smile to Feilong, and Feilong pinched Mikhail’s thigh under the table in return.

“Generally speaking, I am not worry about Tao at all.” The teacher continued, “One minor thing is that Tao was not participating in any kind of club activities. I noticed that he seldom spends time with his friends after school.”

Feilong looked at Tao with doubts.

“Mr. Liu, I wonder if there a strict curfew at home? We are not suggesting a nightlife for the teen, but curfew at around 7 pm would be reasonable in this age. Tao could spend some time after class to hang out with his friends.”

As the lords of the crime world, both Feilong and Mikhail usually work after sunset, sometime overnight, and went home probably well after midnight. It never occurred to them that normal family had a curfew hour set up for their kids.

“Uh…No, we haven’t set up a curfew. No, I meant, 7 pm. Right.” Feilong realized the abnormality of their household, “Exactly. 7 pm. Tao, feel free to do whatever you like.”

“But I want to come home and help you out!” Tao hastened. One of the reasons why he never hanged out with his friends is because he felt obligated to came home and make sure his master went to work in his perfect state.

“…?” The teacher was looking at Feilong suspiciously, “Surely Tao is not helping out in your work? Mr. Liu? Child labouring is against the law.”

“Of course not.” Mikhail laughed, “Tao was talking about helping out the housework.” You can always rely on Mikhail for making up convincible stories quickly.

“Well, in that case, helping out chores is good but peers are important too.” The teacher did not suspect Mikhail’s words.

The rest of the talk was quite successful. Occasionally, Feilong and Mikhail had to make up stories to cover their mafia side, but at least they were both good liars. Tao was extremely nervous hoping they would not expose who they really were to the school, and relieved when the meeting finally drew to the end.

“Thank you for coming. Mr. Liu and Mr. Arbatov.” The teacher shook hands with both of them and see them off. The three of them walked back to the parking lots with people kept turning their heads to watch them.

“Dear, I almost laughed when the teacher said how teen find it difficult to accept if you are in a new relationship.” Mikhail grinned, “Tao is doing it great, isn’t it?”

“Oh, that was because I AM like Tao’s dad.” Feilong smiled, “You were just Mr. Nobody back there. I should have brought a girl so we appear like a perfect family!”

“Fei, your presence dimmed whoever next to you, except me.” Mikhail smiled warmly, “If you promise not to shoot me in the face, I will kiss you right now.”

“I will if you dare.”

“Honey, if there must be something that penetrates me, I hope it will be you but not the bullet.” Mikhail whispered in Fei’s reddened ear.

“Tao, unfortunately, it seemed like you would be the center of attention anyway.” Mikhail turned his head to Tao and shrugged, “I told you, my princess would be saluted no matter whatever clothes he is in.”

“Mr. Arbatov, I think they are looking at you as much as looking at Fei-sama.” Tao sighed, it seemed that he would face so many questions in the next school day.

* * *

_Extra scene._

“Tao, you never told me your dad is non-Chinese?” Cheung asked in the recess time, “Your father is very tall and handsome.”

“Uh?”

“And your mother is so beautiful. Is she a super model? It is embarrassing to say, but my dad walked into the lamppost when he saw her came out of that fancy car. My mum was furious.”

Fei-sama…


End file.
